trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
InculpableMatchmaker
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the bubbly one with a romance obsession. Obsession? Obsession would be a rather- well yeah. You're Jielle Phrote You are a MATCHMAKER at HEART. You also have an obsession with TRASHY ROMANCE NOVELS, especially tearing, burning, or otherwise DESTROYING them. You have to stop. But addiction is a powerful thing. You are, as many LIMEBLOODS are, a QUADRANT wizard. Well not a literal wizard. But you can FIX quadrants and MATCH people up very WELL. Your friends consider you a GREAT CONVERSATIONALIST, but others would prefer you LEARN to be quiet. IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! Well you use the LeafblowerKind abstratus. Your weapon of choice is a leafblower you have rigged to shoot any small projectile you feed into the back. It is powerful, but you can't aim the dumb thing worth a shit. Relatedly, you have the Target modus. You got it from Lurra. In order to get an item, you have to shoot a target. Larger items have targets farther away, and more valuable objects have smaller targets. It's incredibly hard to use with LeafblowerKind! Personality Write a summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Jielle has a flush-crush, the olive blooded Lurra Cerde. It's kind of funny really, she pairs up matesprits a lot, but can't muster the courage to tell her crush how she feels. Jielle is in a moirallegiance with Assiel Rine . She needs Jielle to stick up for and motivate her, and Assiel calms Jielle down. Jielle was the one who set Assiel up with her current matesprit, something of which Jielle is very proud. She also mediates for a pair of twins, Nexine Ance and Serian Ance. They can't be kismesises for a couple of reasons, including the fact that they're twins, and Serian already has a kismesis. Jielle is proud of your mediating skills. Her ancestress was the Emissary. She was chosen to be the communicator between Oclarvis and other planets. She was a friend of the Falconer, and the Stenographer was her matesprit. She was also a good friend of the Cavalier. Jielle thinks she was pretty awesome. She had a lot of responsibilities, but she performed them all dutifully. Plus, being the Emissary sounds fun as shit! Session As the Seer of Blood, Jielle aids others with her knowledge of unity and relationships. Being a Seer, she also has more early game knowledge of Sgrub, and has been awake on Prospit much longer than most. Being a Seer of Blood is actually a role better suited to support teammates than to take an offensive or defensive stance. The land of LoEaK is a mass of red entrails. It's writhing and tangle-y and ew! The only safe havens are the cities the blue cockroach consorts have built. In order to kill the denizen Cocidius, Kielle must craft a knife and get it blessed by the elder consorts. Only that weapon can kill him. Trivia *Cocidious is based on the Romano-British god of war. *"Jielle" comes from the French name Giselle, as French is the language of romance. *InculpableMatchmaker refers to Phrote's matchmaking skills and her innocent nature. *Jielle is based on Venus, hence her typing quirk. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Lime Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman